


You Look Like

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You have your first kiss.
Relationships: Jess Mariano/Reader, Jess Mariano/You
Kudos: 18





	You Look Like

“You look like someone I’d very much like to kiss.”

He lets out a chuckle when you immediately hide your face with your hands, feeling entirely embarrassed as you feel the skin on your face heat up quicker than it ever did. You weren’t expecting him to say this, especially not while you two were supposed to work on an assignment together… it came out of nowhere, but you would be lying if you said that it didn’t make your stomach flutter.

“You’re adorable.” You give out a small squeal when he gently takes your hands in his, a genuine smile settled on the corner of his lips as he stares into your shy eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

“Um…” It’s suddenly very hard to say a single word, but you somehow manage to let out one word. “… sure-”

It’s all he needs before his lips brush yours in a soft way, his hands delicately putting yours down so he can cup your cheeks. He kisses you long enough for you to taste the chocolate cake he ate earlier today, to feel the warmth of his skin against yours, and for your lips to continue to tingle when he parts away.

“I… that…” His lips stretch out as he watches you struggle to speak, your eyes blinking a few times. “First…”

“First kiss?” He seems a little surprised when you nod, his head tilting a few seconds later. “Did I reach all of your expectations?”

He gives out a laugh when you hit his shoulder with your fist, pouting in embarrassment.

“You’re so cute.” You shyly look down, but his fingers grab your chin and gently make you look up into his eyes. “As cheesy as this sound, I’m honored to have been the first.”

You’re quite happy he was your first too.


End file.
